World Without You
by weezie01
Summary: What if Maya was the one getting bullied? Please don't judge, I wrote this at 1AM. Lucaya at the end. Might continue if you like it.


**I was listening to World Without You by Hudson Taylor, it's an amazing song.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

It was 7:15 and Maya wasn't here yet. She's always here. Only once has she been late, it was in 4th grade and she didn't want to leave her bed. She was being bullied and people kept calling her short. Maya knows that she's short, but it still hurts her. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, texting Maya on my way. I got to the subway and hopped on. I sat down in the empty seats and watched the ground the whole time. My stop was approaching so I stood up and got ready to get out and face the world by myself. The walk to school was lonely and boring. History came around and Maya was there, I decided not to ask her just in case it was something to do with her family. She wasn't herself, she stayed bent over her desk and she didn't talk. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Maya, no one should be texting you during class." Dad said. I saw hurt flash over Maya's face before she put on her usual cool expression.  
"Yeah, I know." The lesson continued without much else happening. We got out and Maya went straight to the toilets. I followed her and heard her phone dinging about 100 times. I heard a whimper from the stall and decided to leave her for now. I will talk to her after school. Maya did the same thing for the rest of the day, each time, she got more messages in between classes. After school we were all meant to meet up at Topenga's café. When we got there Maya wasn't there. Farkle looked at his phone and got an angry/sad/annoyed/scared expression on his face. We were currently planning what we would need for a group project for English.

"We're going to need some towels." Zay and Lucas didn't move.

"WE NEED TOWELS!" Farkle said. Zay and Lucas got up and ran to the back to get some towels.

"Riley, I know what's wrong with Maya… She's getting bullied." Farkle said. That would explain the texts.

"Oh no." I ran out the door and got onto the subway to get to Maya's house.

* * *

"Where'd Riley go? I thought we were working on our project!" Lucas said when he and Zay got back.

"Lucas, I'm doing this for you. I know what you were like in Texas and I don't want you to be him when I tell you what's going on. Zay, can you tie his other arm please." He stepped between Lucas and the counter. He jumped back over when he was finished.

"Lucas, something's going on with Maya. She's getting bullied." Lucas looked mad.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked.

"No, you tied him up with towels. But, when it comes to his friends, nothing will stop him." Lucas pulled on the towels and ripped off the bar from the cupboard. He walked out and threw them on the ground. Zay and I ran out after him and saw that he was running to Maya's rather than taking the subway. We walked to the subway and got there in about 20 minutes, we ran to Maya's house and climbed in through the window. Lucas was already there and there was a pile of boxes and furniture surrounding him.

"Maya, why wouldn't you tell me about this? Why? I thought you trusted me! Why don't you trust me enough to talk to me? You haven't been yourself these last few months. I thought it was something to do with your Mom. Is that how long this has been going on?" Lucas asked quietly at the end. Maya was curled up in a little ball and Riley was sitting against the other wall crying. I ran over to Riley while Lucas comforted Maya.

* * *

"Maya?" I asked quietly, I crept up next to her and sat next to her. She looked up a little and looked me in the eyes.

"Lucas" She said in the most, broken and beat down voice I have ever heard. I nodded and she curled up to me and started sobbing. I looked at the rest of the group and they nodded before walking out. After a few more minutes she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I didn't want to put all my problems onto you. You have your hands full with Riley, Zay and Farkle already."

"Maya, I don't care how many problems you have, I love you, and I want you to be able to talk to me. When we have a problem, you're the first person to help us. But as soon as you have a problem, you keep it to yourself. Why?"

"Because I've never had anyone that cares enough to listen to me rant. I don't have family that I can talk to like you guys."

"We are you family Maya, we'll always be here for you. Never forget that. You might not always want us here, but we'll love you no matter what."

"I love you." She said quietly. I smiled and pulled her face up to meet mine. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, full of love and longing. We pulled away and Maya had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"As much as I love you, and I want to be with you, we can't. Riley loves you, and as much as she tries to deny it, she isn't over you. I don't want to break her heart."

"But you're breaking mine. Can't we still see each other? We can keep it secret from everyone else. Maya, I love you and I want to be with you." Maya crawled into my lap and gave me a huge hug. I snaked my arms around her waist and we stayed like that for hours. I looked down at the beautiful, sleeping girl in my arms and gently picked her up and placed her on her bed. I kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the door.

"Lucas, can you stay, please?" She asked. I turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed. I gently traced patterns on her exposed shoulder. She patted the spot next to her and I lied down. She immediately curled up against my chest and whispered,

"I love you Lucas, I really do."

"I love you too Maya and I'm glad you finally know." We fell asleep in peace and the only thought that was running through my mind.

 _Did you take a class on who to be friends with? Cause now I know you're with them and we're not just Sunday love._


End file.
